1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to male incontinency devices. More particularly, relating to an external incontinency device that is clamped to a male's penis to restrict urine flow through the urethra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the anatomy of a penis, external devices that are clamped or other wise secured to a penis can be very effective in controlling urine flow through the urethra. The urethra is a passageway through which urine travels and it is located on the under side of the penis relatively close to the skin surface. A very small amount of pressure applied to the urethra will collapse the passageway and prevent urine from flowing through. There are many know prior art devices that attempt to accomplish this to control or prevent involuntary voiding of a bladder or to prevent urine leakage.
An example of an aforementioned device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,866 to Timmons. This patent discloses an external incontinency clamp having two arcuate members hinged together at one end and a releasable fastener on the opposite ends, which are adapted to receive and clamp a penis therebetween.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,754 to Koessler discloses a device for controlling incontinence having a U-shaped part with a cooperating cross bar, which together serve as a clamp for a penis.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,125 to Chadwick discloses a penis-clamping device including a cushioned clamp that is hinged at one end and provided with an adjustable tensioning closure device at its other end.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an external incontinence clamp for applying an equal force across a penis to prevent the penis from slipping towards either side of a centerline of the clamp, thereby preventing inadvertent opening of the urethra causing urine leakage.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved external incontinence clamp that can be used for preventing involuntary voiding of a bladder by restricting urine flow through the urethra. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the external incontinence clamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.